The present invention relates to a bicycle lighting system comprising a dynamo system drivable by a ridden bicycle and mounted thereupon, at least one front light or headlamp and at least one rear light or tail lamp, both of which are supplied with electric power from the dynamo system, and an electronic circuitry which converts the electric power produced by the dynamo system into a regulated direct-current voltage for the purpose of generating light and charging an accumulator or storage battery. The invention also relates to a new and improved generator for general applications, particularly however for use as a bicycle dynamo generator.
Conventional and marketable bicycle lighting systems have to comply, with respect to the electric power and voltage, with the Standards determined by law. At a traveling speed of 15 kilometers per hour and beyond that, these Standards specify a maximum voltage of 7 V for the dynamo output voltage applied to the lamps. In accordance with legal regulations, the minimum value of the output voltage of the dynamo lies between 3 V at 5 kmph and 5.8 V at 15 kmph and--as indicated in FIG. 5a of the annexed drawings--must not fall short of 5.8 V at a speed beyond or better than 15 kmph. On the basis of the aforementioned regulations, present-day or state-of-the-art dynamos allow producing merely 1.4 W power at a bicycle traveling speed of 5 to 6 kmph. If such power or output of present-day conventional dynamos is increased, it would be physically impossible to meet or observe the legally specified maximum voltage of 7 V at 15 kmph or beyond such speed. Only by taking respective load measures would it be possible to prevent exceeding the legally specified maximum value. As a result, the power dissipation or loss would greatly increase and the efficiency would then considerably decrease.
Therefore, conventional bicycle lighting systems cannot be additionally loaded in the lower speed range for the purpose of charging a rechargeable accumulator battery. Only from a traveling speed of approximately 15 kmph, conventional dynamos will generate sufficient power that could be used for charging the rechargeable accumulator battery, the efficiency of these known systems being extremely low when the traveling speed is below the aforementioned speed of 15 kmph. Laterally mounted dynamos have an efficiency of approximately 17% to 24%, roller dynamos can achieve an efficiency of 30% to 35% at the most, and the efficiency of hub dynamos is approximately 40%. When the traveling speed of the bicycle exceeds 15 kmph, the efficiency additionally decreases because of the power draw or consumption while charging the accumulator battery. Under such circumstances, the bicycle rider is obliged to expend additional physical energy for actuating the dynamo.
Those skilled in the art have criticized the aforementioned limitations and drawbacks of prior-art constructions and have realized that conventional dynamos and bicycle lighting systems do not correspond at all with the state of present-day engineering knowledge.